Fear
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Summary and Disclaimer inside also in need of a better name. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**Summary: Nobody knows exactly why Sonic fears/hates water and no one also knows what was so bad in the past of the Blue Blur that made him have a dark side as powerful as Dark Sonic, so what happens when one of Eggman's inventions accidentally teleports the gang into the Fastest Thing Alive's mind? Will any of them be able to live through what the Blue Blur has gone through to become who he is today? Or will they not make it out of his mind.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...well except for maybe a few characters...I'll let you know when it's one of my characters.  
**_

_**Also this is kinda different version of what the sequel to Dark Side will be like..you know where I think I said that Sonic was going to tell his friends his past and everything...I'm actually trying to write the sequel to Dark Side now but I thought 'Why not write a different version and post that version and then write the original version' so I will be posting the original version as soon as I finish writing it but first I am going to try to write this and post it but anyway when I started writing this (which today's date is 9/9/2013 and 12:04 AM) so when I post this and it's not the date it is when I started writing it then that means that I got too busy to write or writer's block and if the beginning of other stories confuse you then that means I started writing the beginning but stopped for a while to get better ideas or I am writing multiple new stories or trying to write new chapters for my other stories and then I finish writing the story I'm writing and then I'm too lazy to change the beginning.**_

_**Anyway I am now currently trying to write a story called Past Of A Jewel Thief (guess who it's about)**_

_**Also after the Metarex saga and no Cosmo and Chris will not be shown at all but they will be mentioned.**_

_**Also child abuse, slavery, death, blood, and some gore. Also not meant for kids! I repeat unless you want to have nightmares (I read a fanfiction that still gives me nightmares and that was almost the first fanfiction I read which was almost a year ago)**_

_**Also will contain multiple chapters...unless I lose my motivation for this story.  
**_

_**Also I don't exactly know if there was a way to go into someone's mind if the person was there or not but in here Sonic will be with everyone...reliving his past sadly enough...but that's because I'm a cruel, sick, and messed up person that gets a kick out of this kind of stuff (I actually don't...well unless it's a character I hate).**_

* * *

*Sonic's POV*

"Oh come on Eggman, just give up already you know you aren't going to be able to beat me by now." I said as I taunted the egghead. "Oh shut up you stupid hedgehog! Don't think I've forgotten the time you lost your temper when the Metarex captured you friends!" I flinched and everyone sent me a worried or a concerned glance.

Everyone has been watching out for me more and more since I accidentally showed them Dark Sonic...which trust me they should have never seen him...oh well at least they think I'm over it, but that's the hard part...I'm not over it.

"Eggman you really think you can get to me through that? I got over that stupid thing months ago!" I lied. Luckily with my past, I'm a top class liar, so no one can tell I'm lying...not even a lie detector could tell I was lying!

Although since Tails asked me if I could pick my own theme song, I know exactly what song I would pick...and that's the soundtrack from the Lion King two, I don't exactly remember the name, I think it wa- Focus Deceit! This is not the time to get lost in your thoughts! I then quickly dodge a laser from Eggman.

"Oh really? You've gotten over the fact that at any time your so-called 'friends' could turn against you and reject you?"

"We would never turn against Sonic!" Tails shouted at Eggman.

"And we would never reject him either! Why would we reject him? All of us have something different that label us as freaks or different from other mobians** (did I spell that right?)**!" Amy shouted along with Tails.

"Humph, why would they turn and reject him? At least his 'father' wasn't an alien bent on destroying the Earth and Möbius!" Shadow sneered at Eggman. I flinched if you guys knew the truth...

"Ha! As if! You guys all consider yourselves, Sonic's friends?" Eggman said, "I don't consider myself his friend, I'm his best friend!" Tails shouted at Eggman in defense.

"Ha! You really are his best friend, fox boy. Then please do tell me...do you know anything of your hero and friend's past?" "I hate to say it but, Eggy has a point." Rouge said.

"It doesn't matter if he has a point!" I snapped and glared at Rouge, she flinched. I forgot...ever since everyone saw Dark Sonic...they've been afraid of me...I don't blame them.

I saw a device that looked like an engine. "Hey, Egghead!" I said, "What you stupid freak!" Eggman shouted at me, (not that it affected me in anyway...insults don't have any affect on me anymore) "What is that thing?" I asked while pointing towards the device. Eggman smirked, "That device was created to take a group of people into someone's mind, I haven't tested it yet..." he trailed off as he saw Knuckles running towards it with his fist raised "No Knuckles do-" Knuckles reached the device and punched and his fist had hit the on button.

"No! Knuckles you idiot do you have any idea what you've done?!" Eggman shouted in fury at Knuckles, "I know what I did, I just destroyed a device that would have taken us into someone's mind." Knuckles said in a smug voice.

"No you didn't destroy it! You hit the on button and it's pointing directly at-" Eggman was cut off as a bright light filled the room.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Amy's POV*

I groan because I'm lying on something hard and very uncomfortable...and my only thought was, Why am I not in my bed? My eyes snap open as I quickly hurry into a sitting position as my memories of what happened come flying back to me. I saw Cream lying on the ground, she was awake but she wasn't getting up. "Cream?" She twisted her head towards me, "Amy...I can't move...I think it's because one of Eggman's robots hit me with a laser." Cream stated with a hint of pain in her voice. I swear when, I find Eggman I will make him pay for hurting Cream.

I get up, and walk over to Cream. "Cream where does it hurt?" I asked in a gentle voice, and she pointed towards her right leg. Anger flooded through my veins. How dare Eggman hurt a nice, sweet girl like Cream? "Cream I'm going to check and see the damage, okay?" She nodded.

I knelt down by Cream's right leg and I could already see that Cream would be in the hospital for months if we got out of here.

"Amy...I'm scared." Cream said with a fear filled voice, "Don't be, I'll go and get some help." Cream's hand quickly shot towards my wrist and grabbed it. She looked at me and said with a voice that broke my heart. "Please don't leave me please, Amy." I couldn't leave.

"Okay...I'll stay." "Rose?" My head snapped up from looking at Cream to look up and I saw Shadow, "Shadow!" I saw Shadow's gaze lower to Cream.

"What happened to her?" Shadow asked, "One of Eggman's robots' got a lucky shot at me." Cream said sadly, I swore that I saw anger and rage fill up in Shadow's eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"That idiot will pay for this, when we get out of here." Shadow said with his 'I'm-going-to-murder-someone' voice.

"Not if I get to him first." I said, then Shadow looked at me and smirked, "How about we both kill him?" "No! I don't want him to die just because I got hurt because I wasn't fast enough to dodge!" Cream shouted. "Fine...but I'm still going to make him pay." Shadow said, I nodded.

"Shadow...did you see any of the others?" "Yes...I woke up with Faker, Eggman, the Fox, and the Guardian. We split up to find the rest, I came to find you two while Faker went to find Silver and Blaze, the Fox went to find Rouge, Tikal, and Shade, and the Guardian stayed to make so Eggman wouldn't do anything stupid." Shadow said, "I'd hurt Eggman right now and leave him here, if it hadn't been his invention that sent us here." I said angrily.

"Let's go." Shadow said as he gently picked up Cream and we started back towards where Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Eggman, and the reason we are in this mess.

*End of Amy's POV*

*A few minutes later and Shadow's POV*

We are now all together and most people are glaring at the Guardian, because if he hadn't punched Eggman's invention we wouldn't be stuck in whoever's mind...that is if we are in someone's mind.

"So Eggman...you really are saying that..WE ARE IN MY MIND!" Faker shrieked, everyone winced and Eggman flinched.

"Yes...I blame Knuckles, if he had listened to me and hadn't punched that device, we wouldn't be in your mind." Eggman said still looking slightly scared.

"So how do we get out of here?" I asked, Eggman looked at me. "We have to witness some of Sonic's memories." Faker looked at Eggman, "Such as?" "Like the memories you were the happiest in, the memories you were scared the most, the ones were the angriest, the memories were you were the saddest, the memories were you were the loneliest and such memories...but it could only be one or two of the ones I just listed off and more." Faker paled, "Great...just what I wanted you guys to know."

"Oh come on Faker it can't be that bad." "Well...how do I start my memor-" Faker was cut off by a scream of pure terror, he paled even more.

"What was that Sonic?" Tails asked, "That was pro-" "Shut up Egghead." Faker said

All of us could suddenly see a screen with a blue hedgehog and a black hedgehog. The blue hedgehog has green eyes, and his arms are a peach kind of color along with his muzzle and there's a patch of peach fur on his chest and looks about 4 and his eyes are filled with fear, the black hedgehog is a pure black hedgehog with green eyes and his eyes are filled with anger and rage. **(Note: Black hedgehog is mine, but if any of you want to use him then feel free to...but ask first...actually all of my characters can be used by anyone as long as they ask..and I'm blabbing again.)** "Get back here Deceit! You'll pay for disobeying me!" The black hedgehog shouted angrily at the small blue hedgehog, the little boy who his name seems to be 'Deceit' started crying and said through his sobs, "Dad, *sob* I'm *sob* sorry! It *sob* was an *sob* accident!" "It doesn't matter if it was an accident, your nothing but a little freak!" the black hedgehog said and then the black hedgehog caught the blue hedgehog.

"No! Dad, please don't! I'm sorry it was an accident!" The blue hedgehog said frantically as he struggled to get free from his 'dad', I felt rage flow through my body as everyone in the room was forced to watch the black hedgehog beat Deceit until he could hardly move.

"If that black hedgehog's still alive and I find him, I will kill him." I stated, everyone was pretty much crying except for me and Eggman.

"I will help you." Eggman declared, I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "You'll help me? Why?" "Because...no one deserves to get beat up like...but who was the little blue hedgehog boy? He seems familiar." Eggman stated with a sad kind of tone, "Of course he seems familiar, Egghead." Faker said sadly, "You know that blue hedgehog?" "Of course, can't you see the resemblance?" Faker stated. Now that I think about it Faker does look exactly like that boy...just an older versio- Then it hit me, that little blue hedgehog! Could it have been? "I can see the resemblance...but I don't know what you're getting at Son-" Tails started to say but I interrupted him, "That blue hedgehog...that was you, wasn't it?" I asked looking directly at Faker.

"Yeah...that was me." Faker confirmed my thoughts, and everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"Your name is actually Deceit?" "Yeah...my mom choose it because..." Faker sighed then finished, "Because I was blue where as my father was a black hedgehog, and my mom was a white hedgehog...so I'm a freak because I'm blue when I should have been either black, white, or gray, and because of my speed." "Was your mom abusive too?" Amy asked "Yeah...she was worse than my dad...way worse." "How?" I said simply "She...she would use knives and guns and other stuff...but my dad? He would just beat me until I either passed out or he got bored or I couldn't move."

Everyone including me and Eggman, looked at Faker with sad looks while he just looked at the ground.

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Please review and let me know and up at the top of the story were it says the time that I started writing this? True I did start it there and almost got done and there will be another chapter depending how many reviews asking for another chapter I get and please forgive me for not posting new chapters...I've been busy and I have writer's block.**_

_**Anyway have a good day.**_

_**Also I don't have exactly a good name for this story yet so it's name will be Fear until I can get a actual name for it.**_


End file.
